


a crown of roses

by galwednesday



Series: Tumblr ficlets 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Goat Herder Bucky Barnes, Hair Braiding, I believe in fandom's power to make goat herder Bucky happen, I know we can make that an official tag if we try hard enough, Infinity War spoilers (sorta), M/M, infinity war what infinity war, the softest of softe boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galwednesday/pseuds/galwednesday
Summary: Bucky laughs, pressing up against Steve's side so their shoulders knock together. "Goats are assholes, you know that? They're stubborn. Willful. Too damn smart. Not shy about making their opinions heard. You know anyone like that?""I don't know what you're insinuating," Steve says, and dares to move his hand to Bucky's neck. Bucky leans into the touch, his chin dipping down as his muscles relax. Steve's fingers creep under the knot of hair centered on the back of his head. Bucky reaches up and loosens it, shaking the hair out in invitation, so Steve moves behind him and runs his fingers through it, careful not to pull. Bucky hums and leans forward, folding his arms over the fence.





	a crown of roses

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [玫瑰花冠](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668266) by [cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx)



> For the prompts "I wish you would write a fic where Steve braids Bucky’s hair post black panther and everything is softe" and "I wish you would write a fic where they didn't just hug"
> 
> I haven't actually seen Infinity War, I'm just working off of the trailer GIFs and spoilers I've read, so don't be surprised if this doesn't match the movie itself, but this takes place in a What If Thanos Never Happened offshoot of post-Black Panther canon.)
> 
> EDIT: Now [translated into Chinese by Cindyfxx](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668266#main)!

“So, goats.”

“Yeah.” Bucky puts his elbows onto the fence beside Steve, both of them watching the dozen or so goats amble around the paddock. One of them comes up to nibble on Bucky’s metal fingers. The gold in his arm picks up the ruddy sunset, casting amber highlights over the sleek vibranium plates. “Once I was recovered enough to pull my own weight, I went looking for something to do. Shuri set it up.”

“They seem nice,” Steve says firmly. He’s a city boy through and through, and as far as he’s concerned meat comes from a butcher’s shop and cheese is the result of witchcraft, but Bucky looks more relaxed than Steve has seen him since 1939, so goats are officially his new favorite animal and he would cheerfully clobber anyone who insulted Bucky’s flock.

Bucky laughs, pressing up against Steve’s side so their shoulders knock together. “Goats are assholes, you know that? They’re stubborn. Willful. Too damn smart. Not shy about making their opinions heard. You know anyone like that?”

“I don’t know what you’re insinuating,” Steve says, and dares to move his hand to Bucky’s neck. Bucky leans into the touch, his chin dipping down as his muscles relax. Steve’s fingers creep under the knot of hair centered on the back of his head. When Bucky reaches up and loosens it, shaking the hair out in invitation, Steve moves behind him and runs his fingers through it, careful not to pull. Bucky hums and leans forward, folding his arms over the fence.

“All I’m saying is, they don’t give this kind of job to just anyone, Rogers. You gotta have relevant experience before the goatherders of Wakanda will trust you with a flock.”

“Yeah?” Steve separates out the hair into three strands, each one thick and smooth. He used to watch Bucky braid his little sisters’ hair, before the war. It’s not hard to replicate the motions now. His fingers are slow and gentle, savoring the soft weight of the gathered strands. “You’re welcome, then, for helping to pad out your resume.”

Bucky hands him a scrap of twine, all its ragged edges worn away from being carried in Bucky’s pocket, so Steve can tie off the end. Steve lifts the finished braid and brushes a kiss across the nape of Bucky’s neck. Bucky smiles at him without lifting his chin from where it’s braced on his folded arms. “Thanks, Steve.”

Steve sets his hand on the small of Bucky’s back. The heat of the day is fading, but he can feel the warmth of Bucky’s skin through the soft layers of fabric. They’ll go inside soon and curl up on Bucky’s sleeping mat, where their bodies will keep the small space warm, but they don’t have to yet. There’s no need to hurry. Not anymore. “Anytime, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> (rebloggable [tumblr post here](https://galwednesday.tumblr.com/post/173391852493/i-wish-you-would-write-a-fic-where-steve-braids))


End file.
